What If
by yangzhengxioung
Summary: Somehow, the new family in town connect with the Once-ler's past... And Ted's willing to find out more about it. Please R&R!
1. Family accross the street

Just so you know... This isn't my first fanfic, I've done couple of other pieces, but I don't have the guts to put them up in the internet.

By the way, don't trust the description for the story, yeah, its true for maybe the next three chapters, but the story isn't about this girl who meets Ted and blah blah blah... The real plot is a surprise, you'll just have to wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own all characters.

Once-ler, Ted: Dr. Seuss

Audrey, Granny Norma, Mrs. Wiggins (from the film, not originally in the story): Universal Studios

Tina: Based off from the Glee character Tina Cohen-Chang, but this is a different Tina, so she's kind of an OC. (I guess, partially owned by FOX)

Heather, Tina's mom and dad: based off of Total Drama's Heather and her parents (seen in "message from home" thing they did for some contestants and stuff). Owned by Fresh TV and Teletoon, I guess. (I'm giving credit to Cartoon Network, too)

Grandma Ling: OC :D looks a lot like Mulan when she was young, though (like in her teen and adult years).

Jake: meh... I just made him up at the moment. (OC)

Enough with the spoilers and stuff... Enjoy!~

* * *

Ted woke up to the sound of moving trucks and people chattering in the front of the house across the street, and he knew what that meant. New neighbors. New neighbors that he had to be polite enough to leave a batch of fresh cookies up on the front door, well, according to his mom, anyways. He dressed up and headed downstairs, to see his mom baking the cookies, and his grandma, just minding her own business, as usual.

"Ted, honey, I want you to be polite enough and take these cookies to the new neighbors across the street" Mrs. Wiggins said, holding up a basket of cookies. "I made them raspberry instead of chocolate chip"

"Alright mom, and I might not come back for some time, Um... Im heading to Audrey's, kay?" Ted said, with a pretty weak smile.

"Okay, but dont come back too late. And dont talk to strangers.. Oh and Ted-"

"I know, I know... I'll come back for dinner"

"Okay then, kiddo." Mrs. Wiggins said, while washing the dishes.

Like that, Ted left the house and crossed the street. The moving trucks were in front of the garage, with a bunch of boxes and modern-style furniture around them. Two men kept carrying all the stuff inside the house. Ted walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. To his surprise, the one who answered the door was a girl. No, she was not as amazing as Audrey, but at least she was close enough. She was an asian girl, as tall as Audrey is, with long, straight , black hair. She had rosy pink lips, that made up a smile. "Oh, Hello there. You must be the neighbor from across the street, right?" she asked Ted politedly. "Wha- oh yeah hehe... I'm Ted... Wiggins! Ted Wiggins... What's your name?" "Tina Ling" she replied brightly. "Would you like to hang out?" "Sure" Ted and Tina headed up to Audrey's house, where Audrey was painting drawings she sketched in her backyard. When she heard the doorbell, she ran up to answer it, and saw Ted with Tina.

"Audrey, I would like you to meet Tina. Tina, this is Audrey. She's kind of a friend of mine." "Well, hi!" Audrey said, politedly. "You're the new girl in town, right?"

"Yeah, but I havent met much people here, needless to say, you guys are the first two persons i've met here." Tina replied.

"Well, I'm sure you'd like it here." Audrey said. "So, where did you move from?"

"New York City, yes, I know, the big Apple and stuff." Tina said, like if it wasnt much of a big deal. "Y'know, the usual 'my dad got a Job transfer here' and stuff... But its nicer here, actually. Much more relaxing."

"Yeah, things are pretty nice here in Thneedville." said Audrey, smiling, while Ted was nodding his head to agree with her.

"I noticed. Its really nice to meet you, Audrey."

"It was nice to meet you too, Tina. Well, i'd better get going. I still have a lot to paint." "You do art, too?" Tina said, a wide smile spreaded on her face. "I love to paint!" "That's cool! We should plan up a day of painting or something like that!"

"Yeah yeah, we should!"

"Well, I've got to go, see ya, guys!" Audrey said, heading back to her backyard.

Both of the walked away out of Audrey's house. Ted was a bit more curious about this 'Tina' girl though...

"So... How big is your family and stuff?" asked Ted, curiously.

"Well, it's like a regular family, but the ones that moved in are both of my parents, my older sister, Heather, and my younger brother, Jake. Then, there's my grandma, Grandma Ling, of course."

"That's actually pretty big. I only live with my mom and my Granny Norma."

"Well, that's cool." Tina said, giving Ted a gentle smile. "So, ever since I've met you, I've wondered, what's with that basket you've got there?" Tina said, pointing at the basket Ted's mom gave him earlier. "Oh this? I totally forgot to give it to you, there's just some cookies my mom made for you guys." Ted said, shyly giving the basket to the asian. She took a bite out of one cookie. "mmmm... Raspberry, my favorite!" She kept eating the cookie, and noticed a little note in the basket. It said:

Dearly Dear new neighbors:

We've invited you to have a dinner with us tonight at our house. We'd like to meet you guys, spend time with you all, so we were kind enough to arrange this for you guys. Be here at 7:00 pm, we would do our best to make this dinner lovely.

Your across the street neighbor, Mrs. Wiggins

Tina closed the note and looked at Ted, giggling a bit. "Does she do this to every new neighbor?" Tina said, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, she actually does!" both of them started to giggle a bit, 'till they heard a woman. "Tina! Come on, you have to pick up your bedroom!"

"Coming mom..." Tina said, rolling her eyes. "Well, I'd guess I'd see you later then, Ted, bye!" Ted waved goodbye, to the girl, who was running up to her house, with the basket swinging on her hands.

"Now what am I going to do? It's too early to go home, and everyone's too busy!" Ted told himself, a bit upset.

"Oh, now I know!" Ted hopped in his scooter, to head to the Once-ler's place and tell him all about his new friend.

* * *

I know, too short. Probably not even that good or interesting at all.

Anyways, I hope you guys liked it :D


	2. 30 year old memories

This was posted up really quickly, huh? I got inspired. I just had to keep writing. The idea that I have in mind for this story is actually beautiful.

Here, maybe here, you'll figure out the sequence to this story.

Also, if you didn't notice, I changed the description and stuff.

Disclaimer:

Ted, Once-ler: Dr. Seuss

Granny Norma: Universal Studios

Tina, Grandma Ling: OC's

Hope you like this chapter better than the other one!

Ted was actually pretty excited to see the Once-ler. He hasn't seen him for quite a long time now, and he thought it would be rather nice to see him.

Everything was so different now, thanks to Ted, well no, thanks to the Once-ler. Trees were growing back up, and there were cute forest animals everywhere. He smiled at this. "Look at this, amazing!"

It wasn't long till Ted arrived to the old man's house. The Once-ler heard Ted's scooter from outside. He went downstairs and opened the door. "Hey there, kiddo!" The Once-ler said, his face brightened when he saw the boy.

"Hey, Mr. Once-ler! I just dropped by to visit you for a moment, thought you needed the company."

"Well, thanks for actually caring about me. No one has done this for me in years." The old man said, looking a bit sad.

"It's alright." Ted said kindly. "Hey, there's a new gi- I mean family in town. They're really nice, actually."

"Oh, really?" The Once-ler asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you mean the new girl is nice?"

"Hehe, yeah, wait- how did you know it was the girl only?"

"You were about to mention girl instead of family." The Once-ler said.

"Oh hehe... yeah" He laughed nervously. "Anyways, she's really nice!"

"Where did she move from?"

"New York City, pretty cool, huh?"

New York...

That city name echoed around the Once-ler's thoughts... Giving him so many flashbacks...

"Uh, hello?" Ted said trying to snap out Once-ler. "Oh, what did you say?"

"I said her name was Tina, and she's part Chinese and stuff. She's really cool!"

"Did you say... Chinese?"

"Well, yeah Chinese! Why do you ask?" Ted asked, a bit confused.

"Oh, for no reason, say, what's this Tina's last name?"

"Hmmmm... I think it was Ting or something like that."

Ting...

Everything came back to the Once-ler.

"By any chance, does she have a grandmother?" His eyes quickly watered.

"Yeah, she does! Grandma Ling! Why do you keep asking all these stuff?" Ted said, a bit desperate for an answer.

"Oh no reason, just wanted to know..." The Once-ler went back up to his hidden room upstairs.

"Oh well, ok. I have to leave now, bye! I'll say hi to Granny Norma for you!" Ted said, hopping back up in his scooter.

"Ok, see ya, kiddo!" The older man shouted.

He gazed up at an old picture, probably 40 years old, of a young Chinese girl, on her wedding day, next to her mother.

"Lucy..."

Ted looked back at the old house, a bit surprised and rather confused. "What was that all about?..."

Well, that's it for this chapter! If I post the third chapter today, don't be surprised!


	3. Meet my old friend

It took long for this chapter because I've got homework after homework, and stuff like that... Ugh... Sometimes I just hate teachers.

Anyways, I'm proud of this chapter. It's so sweet! And cute! I had a lot of fun doing it! :3 so I hope you guys enjoy it, and please, do R&R

Blah blah blah, you know, my usual disclaimer, blahblahblah... On to the story!

* * *

Lynnetta was layering up the lasagna for her dinner tonight. She organized all the chairs and the table neatly for the Lings. The table had 9 well-organized chairs and and a rose arrangement on top.

In the other hand, Ted was upstairs in his room. He was just a bit bored, flying his little remote control plane across his room.

"Ted, would you please come downstairs! He have guests coming!" His mother shouted at him.

"Lynnetta, keep it down. I'm trying to take a nap." Granny Norma told her, a bit sleepy.

"Mom, this is not the time to sleep. Our guests are going to be here soon!" She said.

Ted and Granny Norma sat up on two chairs and started to talk. "Hey, Grandma, do you know anything else about the Once-ler's past, other than you two guys being friends?"

"Yeah, I know a lot of things about him. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I visited him earlier and-" Ted got interrupted by the doorbell sound of his house.

"That must be then, now remember guys, be nice and polite with them, Kay?"

"Sure, mom" Ted said.

Lynnetta opened the door and her first sight of the whole family. It was a big family alright. Most of them were women and Asian. The first one to come inside the house was of course, Tina.

"Nice house, Ted!"

After Tina, the rest of the family came in. An Asian teenage girl who was pretty tall for her age, a little boy, who surprisingly wasn't Asian, he had black soft hair, and big blue eyes, a 40-year old woman, who looked just like the teenage girl, only with shorter hair, a blonde man, holding the Asian woman by her hand, a bit charming the man. And finally, another woman, and for an old lady in her 60's, she really knew how to take care of her image. Her hair was straight long and silky, and it was black, but it was noticeably dyed, since there were a few white hairs standing out. Her body looked like a young woman's body. And wrinkles? Nope! Not one single wrinkle on her face!

For an old woman, she's pretty hot, thought Ted.

Granny Norma and Grandma Ling gasped, while they saw each other, and then, they hugged.

"Norma, is that you? I haven't seen you in such a long time, it's been like forever!" The Asian woman exclaimed.

"Well, look at you, Lucy! You haven't changed a bit! Seriously, what products do you use for your face? Coz they totally work!"

"It's this anti-aging cream I got while living in New York, pretty brilliant, huh?"

"Yeah, it's great!"

The rest of the guests and Ted with his mother stared at the two old ladies, talking about how much they've changed and that they miss each other. "Ummm ok then... Oh! You must be Lynnetta Wiggins! Hello, my name's Jenna Ling, and this is my husband, Robert." Said Tina's mom, while shaking hands with Ted's mom. "This is my oldest daughter Heather, my other daughter, Tina, and my youngest little boy, Jake. And that lady, yeah, she's my mother, Lucy Ling."

"Oh well, it's nice to meet another family in the neighborhood. This is my son, Ted, and my mother, Norma."

"Oh, nice to meet you all."

While the two families were socializing with each other, Norma and Lucy were in a corner of the kitchen, talking to each other. "So you moved back here because of your daughter's husband?"

"Yes, there's better job opportunities here. I miss it here, though."

"Well, lots of things have changed around here since you've left, huh?"

"Yeah. And how did the trees grew back, I thought that guy that I wont mention his name chopped them all down."

"My grandson planted a seed, so they grew back, and are you still mad at him?"

"Well, kind of..."

"It's been 35 years since you left him and you're still mad? You should get over it, he's changed."

"Wait, he's still alive? I thought he was-"

"No, no, he's still alive, but he lives out of town, alone."

"Oh... Well, is there any way out of town?"

"You still love him, dontcha? I mean, you guys didn't even had a divorce!"

"Well, yeah... But that doesn't mean that! It just means, t-that... Yeah, I guess I miss him a lot. I wish I could see him again."

"And you will, my son could take you tomorrow. He's not busy so yeah."

"Oh really? He could take us! That's fantastic! Oh joy!" The old woman hold her hands together, her face filled with sweetness and joy. "Now come on, let's go eat some dinner, I'm pretty hungry." The two of them headed up to the table to eat.

Even though she was still very mad of all the past events that happened between them, she just couldn't wait to see the Once-ler again, to see those blue eyes again, that she just loved so much. Lucy is still obviously in love with him, but she really couldn't admit it.

* * *

Did you like? Please tell me you did! C'mon you have to admit its cute!

Please R&R!


	4. Remember when

I took long again. Ugh! Well, I was listening to Taylor Swift while doing this, so it's probably pretty sweet. Yeahhh...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lorax characters.

Enjoy! ~ 3

The next day, Ted woke up as usual. Brush teeth, get dressed, brush hair, but while at breakfast, Granny Norma asked him a favor.

"...so I thought maybe you could take me and her, you know, out of town?

Ted looked up at her, confused.

"So let me get this straight. You and Tina's grandmother want to go outside of town to see the once-ler? For what?"

"Oh, lets just say that if you make this visit come true, you'd brighten someone's day." she said, smiling nicely.

"Oh alright, but if I get in trouble for this, Im blaming it on You." Ted said, a little angered.

"I take full blame."

Both of them got on top of his scooter and rode up on front of The Lings' house.

"T-Tina!"

"Oh hi Ted!"

"Hey, I need your grandma to come with me out of town."

"Uhh... For what?" Tina asked, confused.

"I really don't know why, but my grandma does."

"Oh umm... Well, let me go get her... Grandma!" Tina, kept screaming her Grandma's name until she came downstairs. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" The old woman came downstairs, angered, because of the young girl's screams. "What is it?"

"Ted and his grandma want to go somewhere with you."

"Oh, goody!" She held her hands together in a cute way, and jumped on top of the scooter.

"Ummm... Seriously am I the only clueless one here?" Tina asked, awkwardly confused. "No, not really. I'm confused, too." Ted said, starting up his scooter. He was about to leave, until... "Could I come, too?"

"Sure... I guess..."

Tina hopped in the scooter, behind her grandmother.

"I hope no one else wants to hop in..."

Ted started up his scooter and left the neigborhood.

It wasn't long till Ted finally came out of town after a long trip.

"Wow... Everything has changed so much!" Grandma Ling said, gazing at all the trees that grew back. She hasn't seen such a beautiful place in more than 40 years, actually. "Woah!" She felt the smell of sweet butterfly milk everywhere, sweet smell that she hasn't felt for years.

Ted finally arrived up at the Once-ler's house. "This is it."

The Once-ler looked down his window. He catched the sight of Ted, Norma, and two other girls, and one was pretty similar. "Lu-Lucy..?" He went downstairs to get a closer look. "Lucy, it's you!"

"Oncie!" Lucy said, running up to the old man. She hugged him real hard, and he swinged her around, like couples do when they meet again in movies. "I've missed you so much!"

"Really? I thought you left me for sure. I thought you would hate me forever after all we've been through..."

"No, I mean, I have to admit, I was really mad at first, but after some time, I realized I needed you in my life. I thought of coming back for you, but I couldn't, because of the job. If I had to come back, I had to quit my job. You know my job was pretty important to me at that moment."

"Yeah, I know. So, how are my two favorite girls?"

"Oh, they're fine! I moved here with Jenna and her husband, although, Kristen lives in Canada."

"Oh, and they both are married? I can't believe I missed their weddings! I'm such a horrible dad!" the Once-ler said, looking down sadly.

"Don't ever say that again! It was my fault they only spent seven years of their life with their father."

"Woah woah woah, wait... This is my... Granpa?" asked Tina, pretty confused.

"Ah, yes, Oncie, this is Tina, one of Jenna's children. She's 14."

"She had children too? Time passes so quick!"

"Oncie, it's been 35 years!" Lucy said, giggling.

"I know I know! But I wouldn't expect all this!" The old man said, laughing too. "Wow, this girl really looks just like you."

"Seriously? I think she looks more like my mother."

"Ah, yes, I remember your mom. Such a nice lady she was..."

"Ah yes... I miss her so much, but I've also missed you too, a lot. I wish I could go back in time and just re-live those wonderful moments we had together." They both hugged each other hard, again.

"Just like back in the '60's?" Norma asked, smiling at the thought.

"Yes! Those were one of the happiest moments of my life!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Mine, too!" Once-ler and Norma both exclaimed, then they looked at each other smiling.

"Uh could anyone tell us what happened in the 60's between you guys?" Tina said, confused. Ted also gave a confused look.

"Well, it was such a long time ago, I don't remember much, but I'll try telling you guys everything." Lucy said, holding the old man's hand and smiling.

"I'll help you tell the story." the old man said, smiling at her back.

"Aw, Oncie! Well, kids, take a seat and we'll tell you. It's a pretty long story."

"But a nice one. And lovely, too!"

Lucy giggled and blushed when the Once-ler said that.

Tina and Ted sat down on top of a couple of rocks. They looked at each other awkwardly.

"Well, it all started back in 1962..."

Hope you guys like! I hope you guys didn't get confused in parts and stuff like that. The next chapter, yeah, that's when the whole story starts and stuff like that :33

Please, please review! I would love to hear a review, as long as its not mean to my writing or anything like that.


	5. When I first saw you

So, I'm finally done with this chapter. Took long since I've got final tests this and next week, and I have to study hard. Anyways, here, on case you do get confused, is kind of a flashback, takes place back in 1962. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"...So have you heard about the new girl in town?" Yep! That was the new rumor spreading around the halls of Greenville high. Everyone just had to know the new girl. Who is she? Is she sweet... No no, fierce.. Wait, smart! Well, they were all about to find out!

A fine teenage girl was walking down the street that led up to Greenville high. She seemed asian. Her hair was straight, black and long, and she was tall and slim, not too shabby. Her sense of style was fantastic! She was wearing a puffy red dress, like those dresses like that movie Hairspray, and the most amazing white heels anyone could ever find. But her best feature? Her personality! Some say she was the sweetest of them all, but tended to be a bit spicy when angered. Who was she, you ask? Well, Lucy Ling, of course!

She went up to the school office. Everyone was staring at her, and whispering at each other's ears, which intimidated her a bit much. She got her schedule for her classes and started up her school day.

A bit later on, on that 20 minute break between history and chemistry, Lucy finally got the opportunity to make a new friend. She was up on her locker, when someone dropped by.

"So... You're that new girl, right?" A blonde girl, with wavy hair, and a pink dress asked her. Behind her where two other girls, a blonde with blue eyes, who looked a bit ditzy, and a brunette girl, who was obviously the smartest one of them all. Yeah, I guess you could call them the mean girls in this school. "My name's Sandra, yours?"

"Ummm... Lucy." Lucy said, a bit uneasy.

"Oh, what a nice name! So... You'd like to be friends with us?" she asked, giving a malicious smile.

"Ermm... Well, okay!"

"Okay, cool then!" Suddenly, the bell rang and everybody started rushing into the classrooms. "Well, we've got to go, we've got biology now."

"Well, okay, bye then!" the three girls rushed into their lockers and quickly left the hall.

-Hmmm... Was that a good decision or not?- Lucy thought.

She packed up her chemistry books and rushed into the classroom. She sat in a completely empty table, next to the window. Luckily, she got there early enough, since the teacher was about to start his class. He approached the young woman and told her: "Hello, my name is Mr. Williams, you must be Miss Ling, right?"

"That's right, Lucy Ling!" Lucy said, gladly.

"Well, Miss Ling, this is my chemistry class. I hope you feel more than welcome here, and not just here, but in Greenville. Welcome Aboard!"

"Thank you, Mr. Williams!"

The teacher started discussing about atoms, until the door slammed open. "I-I'm sorry I'm late!"

Lucy looked up, and stared in amazement. Such a handsome guy! His blue eyes sparkled as much as stars in the night sky, and the hair? Psssht, it felt perfectly on his face, as black as the night sky. And he was tall, amazingly tall. Well, I guess you could call it love at first sight.

"Hmmmp, again? Just sit down..."

The guy sat next to Lucy. She immediately felt her heart beating fast, her hands sweating. She didn't have the nerves to start a conversation with him. She started looking the opposite way, nervously.

"H-Hey..." the boy said, nervous as well. "A-are you the n-new girl?"

Lucy blushed, as she heard him speaked. She looked back at him and said: "Ummm... Yes. My name's Lucy, yours?"

"I'd rather not tell you, you're just going to make fun of me like all the other guys." He looked down, shyly.

"Don't say that! What if I'm not like all the other guys! I promise I won't make fun of your name.."

"Well... Alright... It's the Once-ler..."

"I think that's a rather nice name!"

"Y-you do?" He looked up, his face brightened more.

"Well yeah! It's pretty unique!" she smiled.

"Thanks, then..."

They stayed for some time quietly, paying attention to class. He started to sniff around her a bit. For him, she smelled like cherry blossoms, which were as pretty as her. She looked back at him akwardly. "Uhhh... What are you doing?"

He blushed a bit and got a bit more nervous. "Y-you just smell really p-pretty."

"Well, thanks. It's a perfume my parents bought me back in China."

"So, you're from China?" he asked, interested.

"Well, yeah, but when I was six, my dad decided to get a job here in America as a proffesional doctor, so we moved to San Francisco. I lived there for ten years, but then my dad found this place, so now he's a doctor here. And, I'm here now. I like it here, a lot. It's a sweet town."

"Well, That's good!"

"Yeah, it is!"

Then the bell rang...

"Class dismissed! Remember to study for next week's test! Study all about atoms!"

"Well, I'd guess I've got to go now. Don't want to get late again for my next class..." the Once-ler said, picking up his heavy books from the table.

"Bye, Oncie!" Lucy said, giving him a kiss in the cheek. His whole face went pink, as he was rubbing the pink mark her lip gloss left on his face.

She picked out her books from her locker and left to her next class, wondering what her next suprise will be...

After a couple of more periods, the bell rang. It was lunchtime, and Lucy rushed out of the classroom and headed to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was packed, literally. Every table was mostly full, and Lucy just couldn't decide where to sit at. Then, she spotted out a table in the other side of the cafeteria. There was only one girl sitting there, with curly, light brown hair. She looked short, and a bit chubby, and she wore big, round glasses. Lucy finally sat next to her and started to talk.

"Hello!"

"Oh, hello! You're Lucy, right?" the girl asked, a bit confused.

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"Norma."

"Well that's nice. So, Norma, do you know this guy... He's really tall... And stuff..."

"You mean the Once-ler?" Norma said, raising an eyebrow.

"H-how did you-"

"Oh, please, like I didn't see you two swooning over each other in chemistry class." Norma said, giggling a bit.

Lucy blushed a bit at the fact that it was pretty obvious that she's hitting on him hard. "Wow, it's pretty obvious, huh?"

"Umm, yeah, it pretty much is. But don't worry, lots of people didn't notice, just me. And I promise I'll keep it a secret to you."

"Well, okay. Then, do keep it a secret."

Lucy started eating her lunch, until Sandra screamed out from her table. "Hey Lucy, come sit with us!"

Lucy looked down a bit and started walking to Sandra's table, but Norma stopped her and told her: "If I were you, I wouldn't hang out with them. They do the same thing to every new girl in the school. First, they try to be friends with them, and then, hurts their feelings, just so they could be more popular than others and not a newcomer."

Lucy was going to say something, but got interrupted by Sandra's screams and left the table. Norma, left alone in the table, nodded her head in disappointment and kept eating her lunch. Sandra violently pulled Lucy by her arm and told her: "Whatever that Norma girl told you about us is a total lie. She is just jealous and tries to lie about us so she could feel better." Sandra, as well as her brunette friend, Courtney, both nodded their heads in agreement, while the ditzy blonde girl, Hannah, looked a bit uneasy. "Well, alright then..." Lucy said, a bit uneasy, as well.

Sandra gave out a smirk and started eating her food.

The rest of the school day was pretty much alright, but Lucy just couldn't wait for her chemistry class the next day... No, she just couldn't...

* * *

Hope you like! I started working on the next chapter, so it'll be here soon. Please review and fave! :D


	6. Who's your date?

Sorry I took long, guys. It's been a couple of harsh days for me with all the finals and the graduation and prom planning, but, on the bright side, I did two new chapters for the story! Yay! This one and the next one still take place back in 1962, in case you're wondering. Kind of a flashback. Enjoy!

* * *

For the next few weeks, the only thing Lucy thought about was Oncie. Yes, that was the nickname Lucy got for him, Oncie. It was the same routine as always, spend time with him in chemistry and hang out with the girls outside of class. Yeah, you could say it was all pretty normal for her all the time, until the school dance was on it's way...

DANCE UNDER THE STARS

It was the cheesy theme for the dance, a dance under the stars, so typical, but everyone seemed rather excited. The big questions passing through the halls were: Would you be my date or do you have a date. Obviously, Sandra already had her date, the football star in school, Michael, called Mike, for short. Courtney had one of the school's bad boys as a date, while poor Hannah had no date at all. And Lucy? Obviously, she was willing for Oncie to ask her out, of course!

The four girls sat in a corner of the lunchroom to discuss about the dance. "... So Mike! He's my date!" Sandra proudly said. "So hot!" Courtney agreed with her as usual. "I'm taking that bad boy from English class. He's always checking me out!" "So, how about you Hannah, who are you going to take?" Sandra said, smirking.

"Uhhhhh... Ummmmm... Hhhhhmmmmm... I'm going single..." Hannah frowned a bit.

Sandra and Courtney started laughing evilly, while Lucy looked up at Hannah, frowning, also. Hannah looked down a bit sad, but Lucy put her hand on her shoulder and said: "it's alright. Ignore them."

Sandra and Courtney looked up at Lucy, and asked her: "So, who are you taking?"

"Uhhhhmmmm I'm not sure, guys..." Lucy said, giving a nervous smile.

"Hmmm, Lucy, I think you should take a football player. His name's Jacob, and he's really hot." Sandra told her. "Reeeeally hot."

"Uhhhhh... I'll think about it..."

Lucy spent days thinking and thinking about the dance, stressed because of her choice. Until finally...

Lucy came out of chemistry class, as always, leaving with a smile on her face, blushing, because of Oncie, of course. She saw her other three friends, but a poke on her back stopped her. She turned around and met with his blue, gorgeous eyes.

"H-hey Lucy, I wanted to ask you something..." Oncie said, his forehead sweating, his face, giving a nervous expression.

"You could ask me anything."

From the other side of the hall, Sandra and Courtney gave Lucy a smirk and started laughing at her, while Hannah just smiled. Lucy felt the sweat running through her forehead.

"Well, I thought maybe, if you'd- if you'd like to go to the school dance with me?" Oncie nervously smiled at her. She felt her heart pounding faster and faster. She looked back, and saw Sandra smirking at her, and Courtney, nodding her head, side by side, like saying no. "I- I... I- I can't..."

Oncie's smile changed from a frown.

"I just can't, Oncie..." Lucy hung her head down and headed up to Sandra and the girls. "Psssht, come on. Let's go get Jacob." The girls headed out of the hallway. Oncie felt so heartbroken, and he thought he had an interaction with her, turns out, he just didn't.

It was official. At the end of the day, Jacob turned out to be Lucy's date... But she didn't want Jacob. She wanted Oncie, but she was just afraid of rejection. When she got home, she went upstairs, sat on her bed, and marked a phone number, someone that would give her advice. "Hi, Norma!"

Sure, they never spent time together, but every night, they'd call each other and talk about their day. Norma also gave good advice, and maybe, she would've helped Lucy in this situation.

"...but I really don't want Jacob, I want Oncie!" Lucy was crying about this. She just couldn't believe what she did.

"I can't believe you did that! See I told you those girls would only crush your spirit like a cockroach!"

"Well, maybe you're right, but they've been so nice to me!"

"Lucy, look at what they did to you today! Do you think that seems nice?"

"Hmmm... I guess not... But still..."

"Well, if they do something bad to you, don't tell me I didn't warn you... Bye Lucy, I've got to go to dinner..."

"Hmmp, bye, Norma..."

Norma hung her phone. Lucy felt heartbroken deep inside. She just couldn't believe she did that to Oncie. TO ONCIE! Her one true love! The one she's been thinking and dreaming about all day, all this time! And the girls... Was Norma really right about them all this time? Was Lucy an idiot for not noticing this? Was she being betrayed?

Now, in chemistry class, they don't talk with each other. Just simple heys and goodbyes, and he always looks so sad, and she feels plain guilty. Guilty! Plus that Jacob guy? Yeah, he's not all that like all the other girls say... She actually doesn't like him at all...

Now what...?

* * *

Probably pretty short... Well, hopefully you guys liked it. Next chapter will be coming quickly.


	7. Dance Under the Stars

Here it is! I had a lot of fun making this chapter, do hopefully, the chapter is pretty fun. If you find any spelling errors anywhere in my story, please do tell me. I'm kind of a grammar freak and like to keep my stories with no errors. Enjoy!

* * *

She heard the loud beeping of a car out of her bedroom window. "Honey, your date's here!" Mrs. Ling told her daughter, who was still upstairs getting ready. "Coming, mom!"

Lucy went downstairs. Her mother and her grandmother looked in awe as she was walking down on the stairs. Her sweet makeup made her look like a porcelain doll. Her hair was as normal as it was everyday, nothing new on it. Her dress was a sweet tone of salmon pink, with a vanilla bow on her waist. It was puffy and it was long, in between her knee and her ankle. She had matching peep toe pumps. She also had a pearl necklace that belonged to her grandmother. She looked perfect. She kissed her mother and her grandma goodbye at went outside into Jacob's car.

The whole ride to the dance was silent. None of them said a word. When they finally got there, Jacob finally spoke. "You've been silent for the whole ride..."

"So?" she said, looking to the opposite side. He grabbed her jaw and moved her head to his direction. "Well, I thought we could have a little action."

He forcefully kissed her lips. She pushed him away violently. "W-what are you doing?"

"Aw, come on babe. Why can't we have some fun?" He pushed her down and kept kissing her. She tried to get out of his grip, but it was too hard. He started zipping down her dress, and the top part of her dress fell down, revealing her bra. "S-s-Stop it, J-Jacob!"

Oncie was walking in the parking of the school all alone. He was wearing a normal black tie tuxedo that used to belong to his dad. He sat in the bench all alone. He had a corsage in his pocket. It was a cherry blossom, which reminded him so much of Lucy. He rather stay here alone for the rest of the night than see Lucy dance with a manly, football star player.

He spent a couple of minutes there, until he noticed something. Jacob's car, rocking up and down. He got closer, and saw him molesting Lucy. Oncie quickly got mad, but furious mad. "Get off of the lady..."

Jacob stopped and turned around. "Oh well look who it is... What if I don't want to?"

"I think she deserves more respect. Get off of her and give her an apology."

"Oh yeah? And what if I don't want to, pretty boy?" He pushed Oncie hard, and he fell backwards. "What? Now you're going to tell your mommy that I pushed you? Well, how'd you like this?" Jacob slapped him on his left cheek, leaving a red mark on his face. Oncie felt the pain rushing in his cheek. Now he's raged. His fist tightened, and in less than a minute, he stood up and gave Jacob a punch on his nose. He fell on his back, and his nose started bleeding. He looked up at the Once-ler and ran away, like the coward he was. The Once-ler started laughing at him, then he looked at Lucy. The poor girl was on her underwear and barefoot, her dress lying in the driver's seat, and her shoes on the floor. She grabbed her dress, and he sat down on the passenger seat. "What a coward, huh?"

"Y-yeah!" Lucy said, putting on her dress.

"Are you ok?" Oncie said, a bit worried.

"But of course I am, I mean, you saved me! Could you help me up with the zipper?" Lucy said, turning around to her back, her zipper completely open.

"Sure" he said, zipping up her zipper. She kicked on her heels and both got off the car, then she hugged. "T-thank you... For saving me"

"You're welcome..." He said, his face flushed pink. He took out the corsage out of his tuxedo jacket and handed it out for her. "Would you like to be my date tonight?"

"I- I... I'd love to" she grabbed his hand, as he leaded her to the dance. In the front entrance, Sandra stood, smoking with Courtney, while Hannah sat next to them, all sad. The girls stared at the couple and started giggling. "Oncie, could you excuse me, just for a moment. Wait for me inside." He headed inside alone.

"Hmmm... So, you ended up with the loser, huh?"

"He's no loser! And Norma was right all along, was she? You totally lied to me, right? God dammit, Sandra!"

"Well, of course I did! You'd think I'd want some San Diego goody goody to take my rightful place in this school?"

"Well, at least I'm not a bitch. Scamming and lying to everyone else, totally untrustworthy. You know, everything you have in school right now, it's going to be useless in your future and it won't do anything good ... And by the way, it's San Francisco..." Sandra looked angered by the way Lucy talked to her.

"Come on Hannah, let's go dancing." Hannah walked with Lucy, until Sandra grabbed her arm. "You're not going with her, right?"

"Ummm... Actually I am. I'm tired of you treating me like if I was the stupidest girl in the world. And Lucy is totally right... So bye bye Sandra!" Hannah violently pulled her hand off of Sandra's and headed inside.

Courtney dropped her cigarette and walked away as well. "Wait, Courtney! You're not going to leave me too, aren't ya? We're best friends!"

"Yes I am. I'm tired of being your pet, your follower. I want to be my own person. And we were never best friends, by the way..."

"B-but then I'll be here all alone!"

"Aww... Well too bad." Courtney headed inside, and left Sandra alone. Sandra got mad and headed inside and sat alone, in a corner, seeing everyone else have fun while she didn't.

In the other hand, Lucy walked across the dance floor, and met with him. She took his hand, and both walked in to the middle of the dance floor, where couples of all kinds were dancing slowly. She put her other hand on his shoulder, and he put his other hand around her waist. Both started dancing slowly, their eyes gleaming at each other. She looked up at his eyes. "You have the most beautiful eyes..."

"Y-you really think so? I don't think they're all that. Yours are way more prettier than mine..."

"Hmm... You sure? I mean, mine are just black and asian..."

"I'm positive, Lucy..."

They both got closer and closer by the moment.

"Oncie, you're a pretty good dancer."

"You think?"

"I know."

They were finally pretty close together.

"Could I tell you something, Lucy?"

"You could tell me anything."

"I couldn't admit it earlier, and I'm still kind of nervous of... Well... Admitting it now... I always feel butterflies when I see you. It's like, we have so much in common, and I just feel like I could tell you anything. I think about you all the time, and I go crazy for you, Lucy. I just want to say that... I- I..."

"I, what?" Lucy continued.

"I- I love you, Lucy..."

Lucy's eyes widened when she heard this. She quickly got butterflies in her stomach. Then, she took a deep breath and said. "I love you too, Oncie..."

She closed her and moved her face closer and closer to his. He looked at her, a bit nervous, until he felt the touch of her sweet, pink lips on his. He relaxed himself and closed his eyes. Finally, that kiss they were both waiting for for such a long time. He kept up the kiss as well, as he gently placed his hand on her face. Her lips... Wow, her lips tasted like minty-vanilla, well, more like christmas, and they were as soft as marshmallows. And his? Well, they were just soft, but they were still amazing. When the kiss finally ended, she rested her head on his shoulder, their arms around each other, both with their eyes closed, dancing slowly. It felt like a dream come true for each other...

* * *

I'd really appreciate reviews. If there are spelling errors, please tell me. Chapter 8 will be coming soon enough.


End file.
